


Date

by MarinaLupin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, caphill - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Alguns podiam até não ver, mas Maria Hill era tudo de bom. Bem, de acordo com o Capitão, ela era.[Entre Os Vingadores e Capitão América 2 | Steve/Maria | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/gifts).



> # Não são meus. Plágio não é legal. Sem fins lucrativos.  
> # Dedicada a minha maravilhosa Mira Black *-*  
> # Não é meu shipper principal, mas CapHill não é ruim *-*  
> # Grande obrigada a Nick, por ter ajudado e muito!

Maria estava na sede da S.H.I.E.L.D. apoiada em uma mesa em frente a um computador, seus dedos estava sobre as teclas, mas ela não digitava, apenas acariciava suavemente o teclado, como se este fosse um gato manhoso. Na outra mão um celular estava girando calmamente, sem pausa. Seu olhar distante, junto com seus pensamentos.

— Hill?

— Olá, Capitão. Tudo em ordem? — apesar de olhar para o homem a sua frente, seu olhar ainda parecia distante.

— Sim, tudo caminha bem. Está tudo bem com você? — Steve franziu levemente o cenho, Maria era introspectiva, mas nunca desligada como estava agora.

— Oh sim. A S.H.I.E.L.D. está em ordem. — ela espantou os pensamentos com um aceno e tentou um sorriso para ele.

— Bom saber disso. — sorriu o Capitão. — Mas eu perguntei sobre você, Hill. Você parece estar com algum problema, talvez eu possa ajudar.

— Só estava distraída, não é nada demais. Vou voltar ao trabalho. — “ _Ha-ha, não, você não pode ajudar._ ” pensou ela. Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele estava em seu caminho. O cenho realmente franzido agora, uma expressão totalmente preocupada.

— Maria, me diga o que está errado, agora. Eu posso ajudar.

Não tinha como conter uma risada. Maria riu por tempo suficiente para que a expressão do Capitão fosse de preocupada para confusa.

— Não precisa apresentar o escudo e colocar o uniforme agora, Capitão. Eu estou bem, o problema é sem importância. — garantiu ela ainda sorrindo. Era uma situação extremamente diferente, ter alguém se preocupando assim com ela. Fury e Coulson faziam esse trabalho as vezes, mas quando faziam, geralmente era de uma forma exagerada, como se ela não pudesse se defender. Não havia como ser grossa com Steve agora, ele era todo “ _boas intenções_ ”, pronto para ajudar a acabar com mesmo o menor dos tormentos que a havia distraído.

— Então me conte, senão não terei certeza. Posso ajudar, mesmo assim. — sua expressão havia relaxado um pouco. Sabia que a agente Hill poderia se defender tão bem quanto qualquer um, tão bem quanto ele mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, gostava de se preocupar com ela, nunca era um problema. Se poderia ajudar, por que não o fazer? Não custaria nada, mesmo que custasse, seria bom saber que ao menos o mundo dela estava em paz.

— Ok, ok. Pegue seu escudo Capitão. — riu ela. Por que não contar? Não era nada demais... — Então, tem esse cara, Thomas o nome dele. Nós marcamos um encontro hoje anoite e ele acaba de mandar um torpedo cancelando. Viu, eu disse que não era nada demais.

— Oh, sim, um cara. — Steve Rogers tinha passado de preocupado, para confuso, para envergonhado. Não poderia imaginar que esse era o problema de Maria. Se sentia mais que envergonhado e estranhamente desapontado agora, por ter a pressionado a contar. — Ele está bem?

— Está ótimo. — respondeu ela sem entender a pergunta.

— Ah, então ele teve um imprevisto. Que bom que avisou. — sorriu amarelo.

— Não, ele desmarcou mesmo, simples assim. — disse Maria com um tom levemente ressentido. — Ele me deu um fora Capitão. — esclareceu diante da expressão confusa a sua frente. — E por SMS. Ao que parece, eu o intimido e ele não vê “ _futuro_ ” em uma relação, onde, palavras dele, um dos envolvidos dá mais valor a um trabalho do que a uma relação. Dá pra acreditar? Eu o intimido. Gostaria de ter respondido na cara dele que falar sobre casa e filhos logo no primeiro encontro é intimidador também, mas ele nem ao menos teve a coragem de dizer isso para mim, mandou um SMS.

— Como assim você o intimida? Ele é um completo idiota, agente Hill. — ele ainda estava digerindo aquilo. Por que alguém terminaria com uma mulher como Maria? Ainda mais por SMS?

— Não, ele só não foi de todo honesto. — resmungou a agente desviando o olhar. — Olhe para mim, Capitão. Não sou o tipo de caras como ele. De ninguém. Não pretendo me casar, não pretendo ter filhos. Gosto do meu trabalho, gosto de fazer o que eu faço, não quero ficar distante. Além do mais, nunca poderei ser cem por cento honesta com alguém. Thomas estava certo, que futuro há quando um dos envolvidos dá mais valor ao trabalho que a relação? Não só isso, eu não sou bonita, não sou atraente ou particularmente apelativa para ninguém. Ao que parece, o único que tem olhos para mim, é o meu trabalho...

— Pare. Apenas pare, ok? — pediu Steve meio exaltado. — Nada do que você disse faz sentido. Pelo amor de Deus agente, é obvio que você é o tipo de alguém, difícil encontrar de quem você não seja. Você é corajosa, forte, honesta, habilidosa, inteligente, esperta, altruísta e gentil. Uma boa pessoa que cuida daqueles que gosta, que se sacrificaria por qualquer um. Você ama seu trabalho, porque você ama ajudar, proteger as pessoas. Pessoas como você, fazem desse lugar o que ele é. Você merece alguém que te entenda e te veja como você é, Hill. Que esteja ao seu lado. Incrível, por dentro e por fora, você é linda. Tudo em você é lindo, seus olhos, seu cabelo, sua boca, sua pele. Só os idiotas não veem isso. E são eles que não fazem o seu tipo. Só um grande idiota diria não para você.

Capitão tomou um folego, após dizer tudo o que estava em sua cabeça. Ela era cega, por acaso?

Ao que parece não, Maria o encarava muda, de olhos um tanto arregalados, a boca meio aberta. Tinha escutado o que achava que tinha escutado? Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente rubras enquanto Steve se dava conta do que tinha dito, começava a ficar corado também.

— Ah... hum... Obrigada, Capitão. — ela não sabia ao certo onde enfiar sua cara, por que estava tão sem graça? E tão feliz?

— Disponha, agente Hill. Espero ter ajudado. — respondeu Steve sem a olhar, saindo da sala a passos largos, completamente constrangido.

— Ah, Steve? — chamou Maria assim que ele desaparecia pela porta.

— Sim?

— A reserva no restaurante, ainda está marcada... E hum... Acho que seria muito desperdício sabe? Ouvi falar que é um ótimo lugar. Então, eu não sei, não queria desperdiçar, será que você não gostaria de... É uma reserva para dois...

— Eu adoraria ir com você, Maria. — disse Steve sorrindo abertamente. Afinal, Steve Rogers não era um idiota. Talvez uma relação realmente não dê certo quando um dos envolvidos dá mais valor ao trabalho... Mas e quando são os dois envolvidos?

Esse seria o primeiro encontro... de muitos.

**Author's Note:**

> Foi um amor escrever, gostaram?


End file.
